


They are coming for me -RM

by RichieMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieMoriarty/pseuds/RichieMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, I'll be back in 10 mins but if it's just a spider or a mouse, I'll make you into shoes! –JM</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are coming for me -RM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...   
> I thought I will write something yesterday, when Jimmy was gone with Seb, but... then.. this happened... 
> 
> I hate being home alone, but I am not complaining, of course, because Jim would be mad with me. But I still don´t like it. And yesterday, it all went wrong... I just thought you should read it. It´s my conversation with Jim - again, don´t tell him. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it... (:

**Hey, Jimmy, how is mission going? Are you and Seb OK? –RM**

 

  
_**Not now, Rich! –JM** _

 

  
**What´s happening? Tell me, please, I am scared! –RM**

 

  
_**Just shut up, okay? It's okay. Seb says hello –JM** _

 

  
**What have I done? U Angry with me? Why? –RM**

 

  
_**It's not really a good time right now... -JM** _

__

  
  
**Please tell me, you left me here alone... So pls, just tell me what´s happening, OK? If i did something i will make it right... -RM**

  
_**No, it's alright. It's gonna be okay... We're just...following Mycroft with Seb, okay? :) -JM** _

  
  
**Ok, be safe, dont get in trouble... When will you come back? I will make a meal 4 u. What is Mycroft doing? –RM**

 

  
_**Ok, thnx. Mycroft is doing....regular government business as usual...-JM** _

 

  
**Why cannot i trust u, hm? Please, promise me u´ll be back till night - i would be scared alone... -RM**

  
  
_**We'll be back at 12 p.m., is that ok? Now pls, leave me alone, this is important...- JM**_

 

  
**I think so.. Just – it´s probably nothing - but there are weird sounds coming from hall... –RM**

 

  
_**It's probably just a mouse or a postman or something... –JM** _

 

  
**Well... I am not sure... It´s coming closer... Can u pls come home? Or send someone? -RM**

  
  
_**Are you sure...? Ok, I'll be back in 10 mins but if it's just a spider or a mouse, I'll make you into shoes! –JM**_  
 _ **Well...sorry, not really...**_

 

  
**I am sure it isn´t a fucking spider, Jim... They are coming for me... There is someone at the door, I dont know who, but there is someone... Im hiding in my room... Please, hurry... –RM**

 

  
_**Ok, ok, I'm coming. –JM** _

_**Rich? Rich, are you ok? –JM** _

_**Rich?! –JM** _

 

  
**Well, next time, try to be faster Jimmy, hm? Coz now I have you cute little brother... You have three days to send me my money or... Oh, u know what will happen to him... Try to find us, hm? -AW**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering who AW is, ehm... He is Jimmy´s enemy - one of them. Actually... he was one of them... 
> 
> Btw, I am injured - they punched me a few times, but I will be ok, I am at home with Jim - and Sev and Rin are really kind with me... If you want to cheer me up, please, ask me some questions, leave me Kudos, write me a comment or send something sweet! Thanks! (:


End file.
